lilycovefandomcom-20200213-history
Heather
Status Overview 'Season 1' In "Hello Campers" Heather was put on the Killer Bass. In the next episode in "See You Down There Part I" Heather completes the challenge and makes an alliance with Beth. In "See You Down There Part II" Heather's team wins. Heather reassures her alliance with Beth in "Can You Stand The Sleep?" Heather was the last one surviving on her team and wins it for her team. In "Dodgebrawl" Heather does good but her team loses and Heather probably voted Courtney off. In the next episode in "Talent Show Bogus" Heather was shocked and disappointed at the fact that Beth got herself eliminated. In "Boot Camp" Heather does great in the challenge and wins immunity when Justin gave up. In "Fear Factors" Heather admits that she has a fear of seeing losers or any person with no life. Heather completes her challenge and wins immunity. She also made an alliance with Cody. In "Hot Kitchen" Heather tries to take the role of captain for the girls but gets into a heated arguement with Bridgette and Gwen. However, they both liked her choices of food. In the next episode in "Pray of the Prey" while Bridgette went to the bathroom, Heather convinces Izzy, Lindsay and Gwen to vote her off. The girls lose the challenge and Heather's plan works. Heather hacks the machine to hit Duncan but somehow it hits Cody (her alliance member). Which sends him home. Duncan then says that he knew Heather tried to get him in "Sports Extravaganza Part I." In the next episode in "Sports Extravaganza Part II" Heather does good in the challenge but loses. She was in the bottom two with Lindsay and when Lindsay was going to be out, she cursed Heather out for being a lier. In "So You Think You Can Eat?" Heather devises a plan that she will get to the final round in the eat off with Owen and then give up. Her plan works and she like many others votes Duncan off. In "Hide and Sneak" Heather decides to hide under the water which works out for her good. In the next episode in "Bike Ride To Winners" Heather makes a bike like the other campers and does decent. In "Watch, Run and Catch!" Heather states in the confessional that she is one of two girls left and she needs to make an alliance with Lindsay but she does not trust her. Heather agrees with Owen to watch a movie. After they watch the movie, Heather states in the confessional that she has a plan. She says she will run and try to scare them. Heather then throws a chainsaw at Tyler and then states that her plan could work a different way. Heather then starts to get the campers out one by one. She eventually wins by scaring Owen and Lindsay. She then votes Noah off along with Lindsay and Tyler. In the next episode in "Trial of Death Into The Rain!" Heather has to chase down a frog. Heather won the challenge but it was a reward challenge. In the next episode Heather, Tyler and Lindsay have to find their way back to camp. Heather goes alone and gets lost. She then runs into and gets mauled by a bear which leads to her elimination and the loss of her hair. In "Race To The Million Dollars" Heather votes for Tyler to win since she hates him less than she hates Lindsay.